Negima: Now and then
by shanejayell
Summary: Setsuna finds herself troubled my memories of something she knows never happened... set post anime series!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Negima manga or anime, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Also this fic is set some time after the final episode of the Negima anime series, so beware of spoilers!

Negima: Now and then

Mana Tatsumiya looked down at her, the dusky skinned miko's expression faintly amused as she continued "...not only to guard her body, but her heart."

"Her heart?" Setsuna echoed, the black haired young woman looking up at Konoka only to see her nod happily. Then suddenly she felt a falling sensation, the images sliding away...

...and Setsuna awoke, blinking as she looked up at the ceiling while the morning sound of birds chirping was heard off in the distance. Sitting up she blushed her wildly messy black hair back and murmured, "What was that all about?"

Not much later that morning she met Asuna and Konoka as they all went to school, almost unconsciously slipping her hand into Konoka's as they raced to class. "Good morning, m'lady," Setsuna smiled shyly as she nodded, "Asuna, Negi-sensei."

"Set-chan," Konoka scolded the other girl gently, "you don't need to call me that any more."

"Sorry," Setsuna blushed in pleasure.

Studying Konoka covertly Setsuna tried to figure out where the powerful vision had come from. She was certain that they hadn't had a conversation like that before, yet the vision had felt incredibly real to her. It was almost as if it was something that she had forgotten and was now pushing to be remembered.

"What's wrong, Setsuna-san?" Negi Springfield asked, the red haired little boy keeping pace with them all easily. Despite being only ten he was their teacher and also a good friend, someone they had all come to trust deeply. Secretly, he was also a magician, though his ability at keeping that hidden was rather limited.

"Just," Setsuna hesitated before saying, "some strange dreams."

"Oh?" Asuna asked, oddly looking just a little guilty. Her long orange hair fell in two streams from her head, the bells she wore as hair clips ringing softly as they ran.

"It's probably nothing," Setsuna said as casually as she could, "but Negi, could I talk to you about it later?"

"Of course," Negi nodded promptly, "I'd be glad to help."

Settling down into class Setsuna tried her best to concentrate on her lessons, but she found her mind wandering oddly. At one point she began to draw casually, sketching in a image of Konoka and without consciously intending to she dressed Konoka in a lovely white robe, graceful fans in each of her hands.

During a break Konoka walked over, her eyes widening as she saw the drawing. "It's lovely," she murmured, "only..."

"Yes?" Setsuna asked curiously.

Konoka touched the sheet of paper, her eyes remote as if she was remembering something, "You should be there, too, with your sword and... angel wings."

Setsuna's head snapped up to look at Konoka, their eyes wide as they look at each other. "You saw it, too?" she asked softly.

Konoka nodded weakly, "Yes, but... how?"

Setsuna frowned down at the paper, straining her mind to find any more pieces of the strange visions. "I think," she finally sighed, "we'd best talk to Negi-sensei."

Later that day the two of them went back to Konoka and Asuna's dorm room, the whole group eventually sitting down around a table drinking tea. Setsuna calmly filled them in what she remembered, Konoka listening intently to every word. "Does that match what you remember?" Setsuna asked her.

"Yes," Konoka promptly replied, "but my memory starts a bit earlier. A demon had taken your sword, and I rushed to your side."

"Wow," Negi murmured, eyes wide behind his glasses.

"I told you I would protect you," Konoka blushed faintly as she continued, "that I wanted us to protect each other."

Setsuna reached out to take her hand, "That feels right, somehow."

"So you don't remember actually having the conversation," Negi blinked thoughtfully, "but both of you dreamed of it?"

"That's right," Konoka nodded.

Asuna was studying both of them intently, "And you don't remember anything else?" When both of them shook their heads no she sat back with a frown.

"Does this sound familiar, Aniki?" Chamo asked, the white ferret sitting up on the table.

"Sort of," Negi admitted, "I may have read about this somewhere." He brightened, "Or I could ask the headmaster or Takamichi!"

"You don't need to do that," Asuna said with a sigh, "I know why they're having visions."

"Asuna-chan?" Konoka looked over at her in surprise.

"Stupid headmaster said it wasn't likely to happen," Asuna muttered under her breath. Taking a deep breath she looked around at them searchingly as she explained, "None of you remember it but you all took a trip into the past and saved my life... but in the process you changed history so you didn't have to go back in the first place."

"Dwa?" both Setsuna and Konoka looked at her blankly.

"Time shadows," Negi blinked, his eyes wide.

"That's what the headmaster said after I asked him about it," Asuna looked apologetic. She looked mildly headachy, "Basically the memories of what your other selves experienced are still out there in some potential form... and eventually reached you now, causing the visions."

"That's a quote from headmaster, right Asuna-anesan?" Chamo guessed accurately.

"Oh yeah," Asuna agreed. She frowned suddenly and asked him, "What, were you thinking I couldn't sound that smart?"

"That's not what I meant," Chamo said, quickly ducking behind Negi for protection.

Konoka and Setsuna exchanged a long look then Setsuna softly asked them, "So what happened in the visions really happened?"

"Yes," Negi nodded, "to a alternate version of you, at least."

"Thank you, Negi, Asuna," Konoka smiled at the two of them then took Setsuna's hand. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Please," Setsuna agreed, the two heading out together.

"I wonder what that's about?" Negi asked innocently, not seeing both Asuna and Chamo exchanged amused glances.

"You'll find out eventually," Chamo finally chuckled.

Setsuna and Konoka went out from the dorms, eventually standing beneath the starry night sky. The breeze stirred the tree branches as they hesitated, looking at each other searchingly. "I meant it," Konoka said softly, "I want to be your partner, if you'll let me."

"Nothing would make me happier," Setsuna took her hands in hers.

Konoka squeezed her fingers gently, "And more than partners?"

Setsuna reached out to cup Konoka's chin, leaning forward to press her lips gently to hers in answer. "Together," she said happily, "and I won't let anything separate us again, m'lady."

Konoka kissed her again, then slapped her on the shoulder lightly. "Kono-chan," she reminded her, "when am I going to get you trained?"

"It could take a while," Setsuna hugged Konoka close, "but we have time."

End.

Notes: While I liked the ending of Negima on one hand, the resolution of the time travel storyline also erased a very neat romantic moment between Konoka and Setsuna. This fic is my attempt to bring that back into the plotline, as well as setting up a plot thread I could use later. Hopefully I got everyone's personality right, but if not let me know.


End file.
